One Emma Swan for the Winner
by Keiitaroo
Summary: [TRADUCTION d'EmmaShalforever] Hook et Neal s'affrontent pour l'affection d'Emma. Imaginez le choc de tout le monde quand Regina décide de les mettre au défi. - SwanQueen.


**Disclaimer :** Rien ne m'appartient. Les personnages sont à ABC et l'histoire originale à EmmaShalforever (Lien vers l'histoire original sur mon profil.)

 **NdT :** Bonjour tout le monde, j'imagine que, comme moi, beaucoup d'entre vous ont dû retrouver le chemin de l'école ou de leur bureau... Pour vous aider à oublier ce moment, je vous propose une nouvelle traduction : _« One Emma Swan For The Winner »_ , une nouvelle drôle et pétillante qui devrait se lire toute seule, j'espère que vous aimerez !

Merci à **Devonnebydemi** pour la correction éclair de cette histoire. Bon courage pour cette année mon petit chou.

 **/!\** Dans cette traduction, j'ai été obligée d'utiliser la traduction française de _Hook_ – Crochet – pour conserver les jeux de mots.

Bonne lecture.

* * *

 **One Emma Swan for the Winner**  
 _[TRADUCTION d'EmmaShalforever]_

 _Hook et Neal s'affrontent pour l'affection d'Emma. Imaginez le choc de tout le monde quand Regina décide de les mettre au défi._

 _\- SwanQueen._

.

Emma recracha presque sa bière, les yeux exorbités et avalant de travers quand nul autre que Regina Mills se fraya un chemin jusqu'au bar. Les larmes lui montèrent aux yeux et elle toussa et souffla pendant que l'autre femme se pavanait jusqu'au barman.

« Miss Swan, » salua froidement la brune, regardant à peine dans sa direction avant de faire signe à l'homme qui se tenait derrière le bar. Emma toussa une dernière fois avant de jeter un coup d'œil vers l'autre femme, l'observant avec un mélange de fascination et de jugement alors qu'un verre était placé devant la brune sans que cette dernière n'ait eu à prononcer le moindre mot.

« Qu'est-ce- » commença Emma avant de se racler la gorge. « Qu'est-ce que vous faites là ? »

La brune se retourna, faisant semblant d'observer la pièce alors qu'elle buvait une gorgée de son verre. « Ce que la plupart des gens font ici, je pense. Boire un verre, me détendre, essayer de passer un bon moment. »

La Sheriff haussa un sourcil, clairement suspicieuse. « Au Rabbit Hole ? Je n'avais pas vraiment remarqué que vous aimiez ce genre d'endroit, madame le maire. » Regina se tendit.

« Je pense ne plus détenir ce titre à présent, _Sheriff._ » Regina tourna juste assez la tête sur le côté pour réussir à envoyer un regard noir à la blonde mais décida finalement qu'elle pouvait se passer du dérangement et laissa ses yeux vagabonder sur la pièce avant de se poser sur les deux hommes se tenant autour d'une table de billard à proximité.

« Eh bien, qu'est-ce qu'on a là ? » Demanda-t-elle en feignant d'être intéressée, sa voix contenant une pointe de moquerie dont Emma ne se soucia pas.

« Pourquoi êtes-vous là Regina ? »

La brune laissa échapper un soupir moqueur devant l'attitude hostile de la Sheriff puis posa son verre et se tourna complètement vers la blonde. « Puisque vous tenez tant à le savoir, » commença-t-elle en souriant faussement, ses yeux plein de malices. « Un petit oiseau m'a dit que deux de vos prétendants allaient officieusement concourir pour un certain prix. »

Emma roula des yeux avant de finir sa bière, grimaçant légèrement alors que ça lui piquait la gorge avant de faire signe au barman de lui en remettre une. « Putain de ridicule, voilà ce que c'est, » marmonna-t-elle pour elle-même, mais le large sourire qui étira les traits de Regina lui indiqua qu'elle l'avait aussi entendu.

« Quoi, vous ne trouvez pas qu'un pirate et un criminel agissant comme un gamin se battant pour vous lors d'une partie de billard est romantique ? » La blonde grimaça alors que la maire rayonnait littéralement d'amusement devant le pathétique de la situation.

« Pour information, Miss Swan, » commença Regina avant de lever son verre et de regarder la Sheriff droit dans les yeux. « Même si mon opinion de vous est, la plupart du temps, vraiment très basse, je sais que vous valez mieux que d'être le prix d'une partie de billard. »

Sur ces mots, la brune finît gracieusement son verre d'une traite puis le reposa sur le comptoir et s'éloigna en se déhanchant. Les yeux exorbités, Emma suivit Regina du regard alors qu'elle se dirigeait vers la table de billard où Neal et Kilian semblaient avoir une discussion animée.

Avant qu'elle ne puisse y penser une deuxième fois, elle sauta de sa chaise et courut presque vers les trois personnes, arrivant juste à temps pour entendre la fin de la discussion au cours de laquelle Regina défiait les deux autres.

« Quoi ? » Laissèrent échapper deux voix masculines et une féminine.

« A ce que je sache, ce n'est pas une compétition privée ? Peur de perdre contre une femme ? » Se moqua Regina, les regardant l'un après l'autre.

« Bien sûr que non, votre Majesté, » répondit Crochet qui semblait clairement s'être remit en premier. « Défi accepté, » répondit-il avec un sourire lubrique alors qu'il s'inclinait légèrement avant d'installer les boules dans le triangle.

« Les dames d'abord, » déclara Kilian une fois qu'il eut finit, faisant signe avec la main qui lui restait vers la boule blanche. Regina inclina la tête avec un sourire en coin et d'après la façon formelle dont ils se parlaient et agissaient, Emma était à peu près sûre qu'ils partageaient une blague entre eux.

Pour être honnête, elle avait un peu l'impression que tout cela était surréaliste. Regina, ancienne maire et Reine, jouant au billard dans un bar miteux ? Ce n'était pas quelque chose que les gens pourraient ne serait-ce qu'imaginer penser. Mais quand la femme en question prit la queue que lui tendait à contrecœur Neal et se pencha sur la table, prête à frapper la boule blanche, la blonde ne pouvait plus nier que cela était définitivement en train d'arriver.

Emma regarda la brune avec fascination. Elle ne connaissait pas beaucoup de femmes capables de jouer au billard dans une robe moulante sans manches tout en ayant l'air toujours aussi confiante et... eh bien, sexy. Elle sursauta légèrement de surprise au son des boules s'entrechoquant et réalisa que Regina avait tiré son premier coup pendant qu'elle était occupée à... rester bouche bée.

Emma ne pouvait nier ce qu'elle était en train de faire. Même si Regina la faisait tourner en bourrique la plupart du temps, elle n'avait jamais nié le fait que la brune était une très belle femme. Elle prêta attention à la partie qui se déroulait devant ses yeux – sérieusement, elle le fit. Enfin, jusqu'à ce que Regina se place juste devant elle et se penche sur la table, plaquant ainsi un peu plus sa robe contre ses fesses galbées. Qui ne regarderait pas ça, honnêtement ?

L'ancienne maire regarda par-dessus son épaule alors qu'elle se redressait et Emma eu à peine le temps de regarder ailleurs avant de se faire prendre. Malgré cela, la brune lui lança un sourire entendu qui la fit frissonner quand elle se risqua à la regarder.

Emma avala la moitié de sa bière et regarda Kilian se préparer à tirer. Apparemment, Regina avait manqué son coup pendant qu'elle était occupée à fixer ses... atouts.

« Je suis impressionnée capitaine, » la blonde entendit Regina déclarer alors que Crochet utilisait son... eh bien, crochet comme support pour la queue avant de mettre une boule dans le trou. « Je pensais à moitié que votre... handicap vous obligerait à utiliser de l'aide. »

« Je vous assure que mon équipement est plus que satisfaisant pour faire le job, votre Majesté, » répliqua-t-il sans perdre une seconde et Emma savait qu'une fois de plus, ils ne parlaient pas que de billard. Elle roula des yeux, ayant réalisé après avoir passé du temps avec eux à Neverland qu'il était normal de les voir se balancer des insinuations très mal maquées et des piques à longueur de temps.

« Dommage que ce ne soit toujours pas suffisant pour être au top, » répondit Regina avec joie alors que Kilian ratait son coup.

L'ancienne maire réussit rapidement ses deux coups suivants et alors qu'elle faisait le tour de la table pour décider quel serait son prochain coup, Emma leva son verre pour prendre une nouvelle gorgée. Cela s'avéra être une très mauvaise idée quand Regina choisit ce même moment pour se pencher sur la table, donnant à la Sheriff une vue parfaite sur son décolleté.

Elle parvint de justesse à ne pas avaler de travers une nouvelle fois alors qu'elle reluquait le décolleté de la brune et la dentelle turquoise qui s'accordait avec sa robe. Et puis, elle réalisa ce qu'elle était en train de faire et tourna la tête de peur que quelqu'un puisse la surprendre. Elle fronça les sourcils quand elle vit Kilian et Neal se rincer l'œil sans vergogne et descendit la fin de sa bière avec amertume avant d'annoncer bruyamment qu'elle avait besoin d'un nouveau verre.

Elle revint juste à temps pour voir Regina rentrer la boule noire.

« En deux parties gagnantes, » déclara fermement Kilian, son sourire, qui avait maintenant disparut, remplacé par une expression sérieuse qu'on ne lui voyait pas souvent. Regina inclina la tête pour accepter et Emma étouffa son rire amusé en prenant une grande gorgée de bière. Pour elle, il n'y avait aucun doute sur le fait que Crochet allait se faire botter le cul.

Une demi-bière et dix minutes plus tard, la prédiction de la Sheriff se réalisa quand Regina rentra une nouvelle fois la boule noire et se redressa avec un grand sourire satisfait. Pour une fois, Crochet s'inclina réellement devant l'ancienne Reine alors qu'il admettait humblement sa défaite.

Regina envoya un sourire heureux au pirate avant de se tourner vers le concurrent restant. « Neal ? » Demanda-t-elle avec une fausse innocence. « Ou préférez-vous jeter l'éponge immédiatement ? » Le jeune homme lui jeta un regard méprisant avant de se tourner vers la Sheriff.

« C'est ridicule, Emma. S'il-te-plaît, dis-lui que ce n'était pas sérieux. On était juste en train de rigoler. »

La blonde haussa un sourcil peu impressionné et complètement amusé. « Ça semblait bien réel quand vous n'étiez que tous les deux tout à l'heure. » Neal eut l'air sidéré par sa réponse.

« Mais... Ce n'est même pas une vraie concurrente, » bafouilla-t-il. « Tu ne veux certainement pas qu'elle ait une chance de... gagner ? » Il y avait définitivement un _te_ qu'il avait délibérément oublié à la fin de sa phrase.

Emma fit semblant d'y réfléchir pendant une minute avant d'hausser les épaules. « Je dis, laissons la concourir. »

Neal la regarda, incrédule alors qu'il n'arrivait pas à croire ce qu'il venait d'entendre, attendant que quelqu'un éclate de rire et admette que tout ça n'était qu'une mauvaise blague.

« Bon ? » Demanda Regina avec impatience, haussant les sourcils en signe évident de défi quand le jeune homme tourna la tête vers elle pour la regarder. Il pinça alors les lèvres et marcha avec détermination vers la table. « Finissons-en alors, » murmura-t-il en commençant à installer les boules.

Tout le monde remarqua la façon dont Neal ne proposa pas à l'ancienne maire de commencer et Emma dû boire pour ne pas laisser échapper un reniflement amusé.

Malgré le fait que Neal ait tiré le premier, Regina prit rapidement le dessus. A chaque boule que l'ancienne maire rentrait, le froncement de sourcils du jeune homme s'approfondissait et l'amusement d'Emma grandissait. Neal jura pas si silencieusement que ça lorsque la brune rentra sa dernière boule presque sans effort, avant de frapper la boule noire pour qu'elle aille exactement là où elle le voulait.

Emma regarda Neal prendre une longue gorgée de sa bière et essayer de se ressaisir. Il était évident pour la Sheriff qu'il prenait mal le fait d'être battu par une femme, encore plus quand la femme en question était Regina Mills. Pendant un bref instant, elle eut pitié de lui parce qu'elle savait qu'il allait perdre. Ce n'était pas seulement parce que Regina était une meilleure joueuse mais parce qu'elle jouait avec assurance. Elle ne laissait pas ses nerfs se mettre en travers de sa route. Elle n'avait rien à perdre, contrairement aux deux hommes. Il n'y avait rien en jeu pour elle. C'était seulement pour s'amuser, pour avoir une chance de les ridiculiser.

Neal serra les dents de colère quand il se retourna vers la table et que Regina lui fit signe de commencer en premier avec un sourire si condescendant qu'Emma était contente de ne pas être celle à qui il était adressé. Pendant un instant, elle eut l'impression que son orgueil allait l'empêcher d'accepter puis il sembla se souvenir du fait qu'il avait besoin de tous les avantages qu'il pouvait prendre et positionna la boule blanche avant de tirer.

Regina rentra boule après boule, ne manquant presque aucun coup alors que Neal devenait de plus en plus agité à chaque tir. Finalement, la boule noire fut une fois de plus tout ce qui se tenait entre l'ancienne maire et une nouvelle victoire et Emma pouvait voir le corps du jeune homme pratiquement vibrer d'où elle se trouvait.

Regina se pencha sur la table et regarda la blonde, ses yeux marron trouvant ceux verts, avant de lui faire un clin d'œil. La Sheriff put juste la fixer en retour alors qu'elle réalisait que ça y était, Regina allait vraiment gagner, embarrasser les deux hommes et peut-être, elle l'espérait, faire cesser leur stupide compétition pour la gagner, en dépit du fait qu'elle leur avait dit qu'elle n'était pas intéressée.

Et puis, la chose la plus improbable arriva. Regina rata.

« Hey, tu as triché, » protesta immédiatement Kilian et Emma le fusilla du regard avant de réaliser qu'il accusait Neal du regard. Regina ne put retenir le petit sourire qui étira ses lèvres même si elle était contrariée que l'imbécile de fils de Rumple ait tapé sa queue. Il était facile de savoir qui le capitaine préférerait voir gagner entre Neal et elle.

« Non, » nia Neal avec irritation. « D'ailleurs, Regina a probablement utilisé la magie tout au long de la partie de toutes façons. » Le visage de Regina prit rapidement un air offensé et énervé alors qu'elle ouvrait la bouche pour expliquer au jeune homme sa façon de penser.

« Ce n'est pas vrai, » répondit Emma avant que la brune ne puisse démentir les accusations et trois paires d'yeux curieux se tournèrent pour fixer la Sheriff qui haussa simplement les épaules. « Premièrement, elle a promis à Henry de ne plus l'utiliser et elle ne mettrait pas en danger sa relation avec lui. Et deuxièmement, je sais de source sûre que le manoir possède un sous-sol d'enfer où on peut trouver, entre autres choses, une table de billard.

Les lèvres de Regina s'étirèrent en un sourire alors que la blonde la défendait et elle sentit sa colère retomber. Peu importait, elle pouvait battre Neal tout aussi facilement lors d'une nouvelle partie.

« Un match décisif alors, » déclara-t-elle alors qu'elle commençait à replacer les boules, lançant un regard acéré à Neal. « Sans enfantillage de préférence ? » Le jeune homme la foudroya du regard mais ne dit rien. Il garda également la bouche fermée quand elle prit la boule blanche et la positionna pour donner le premier coup.

La troisième et dernière partie fut en réalité très serrée. Neal semblait avoir trouvé un second souffle avec son besoin de faire ses preuves après son... étalage peu glorieux, et Emma sentait la tension grandir en elle d'anticipation. Même si cela n'était pas censé être une véritable compétition pour son affection.

La Sheriff poussa un soupir de soulagement qu'elle n'avait pas conscience d'avoir retenu quand Neal rata son dernier tir, laissant à Regina l'ouverture parfaite pour rentrer sa dernière boule, ne lui laissant plus que la noire à mettre.

Alors que l'ancienne maire se préparait à tirer, elle lança un regard acéré à Neal qui leva les mains en signe de reddition, promettant silencieusement qu'il ne tenterait rien pour contrecarrer son tir cette fois-ci.

Emma sentit son estomac se tordre nerveusement alors que la brune se penchait sur la table. Elle n'était pas sûre de pouvoir regarder. Et si Regina ne gagnait pas ? Neal penserait alors qu'il avait une chance avec elle, à cause d'une stupide partie de billard.

Regina avait raison, c'était ridicule. Elle valait tellement mieux que d'être le prix d'un _jeu_. Surtout quand elle avait déjà dit à ceux qui concourraient pour elle que ça n'arriverait jamais.

Le son de la queue frappant la boule résonna aux oreilles d'Emma mais elle n'osa pas quitter des yeux le visage de l'ancienne maire. Son expression lui dirait tout ce qu'elle avait besoin de savoir de toutes façons. Et quand les yeux de Regina s'illuminèrent et que ses lèvres s'étirèrent en un sourire satisfait alors qu'elle se redressait, la Sheriff sut qu'elle avait gagné.

Elle regarda la brune sourire avec fierté aux deux hommes avant de se tourner vers elle.

« Eh bien, je pense que je devrais réclamer mon prix, » jubila Regina alors qu'elle marchait avec confiance vers la blonde. « Miss Swan, » ronronna-t-elle avant de se pencher en avant pour venir réclamer ses lèvres roses. Emma répondit immédiatement, laissant presque tomber son verre de bière dans son empressement alors qu'elle laissait sa langue glisser sur les lèvres plus sombres de Regina, cette dernière ouvrit la bouche et sa langue vint à la rencontre de celle de la blonde pour un combat pour la domination.

Des mains vinrent s'emmêler possessivement dans les boucles blondes de la Sheriff alors que la main libre de cette dernière s'agrippait fermement à la hanche de la brune. Le baiser était humide et chaud et elle se fichait complètement de ceux qui pourraient les voir car elle se sentait merveilleusement bien. Bien sûr, c'était inattendu, mais qui était-elle pour argumenter contre cette langue diabolique ? Regina Mills était une femme belle et sexy et si elle voulait embrasser Emma, alors elle allait donner le meilleur d'elle-même.

La blonde gémit sa déception quand Regina s'éloigna finalement, le souffle un peu court et son rouge à lèvres pratiquement effacé, laissant place à des lèvres charnues et légèrement meurtries. Emma se demanda alors de quoi pouvait avoir l'air l'ancienne maire après une bonne partie de jambes en l'air.

Pendant un instant, les deux femmes se regardèrent simplement dans les yeux avant de se mettre à sourire au même moment.

« Si ça ne dérange pas ces messieurs, je pense que je vais ramener mon prix à la maison et le... polir, » expliqua Regina aux deux hommes choqués qui les regardaient bêtement, souriant comme un chat devant un bol de crème.

Emma accepta immédiatement, déposant sans y faire attention son verre de bière avant d'agiter timidement la main. « A plus, » salua-t-elle alors qu'elle se laissait entraîner de bon cœur.

 **Fin**

* * *

 **NdT :** Alors, verdict ? Si jamais tu as quelque chose à me dire – une question, une remarque, une idée, une impression, ... N'hésite surtout pas à me laisser une review, m'envoyer un MP ou un message en morse (réponse soumise à l'humeur de ma secrétaire...)

 **Prochaine traduction ?** Oui, il y aura une prochaine traduction _mais_ pas tout de suite. Elle n'est pas encore corrigée et comme elle est assez longue, ça va prendre du temps...


End file.
